


Prompt #16 (90-Prompt Challenge)

by GlitterBombLove



Series: Prompts - 90 Challenge [16]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Fantasy, Flash Fic, Magic, Prompt Fic, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:27:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28445385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlitterBombLove/pseuds/GlitterBombLove
Summary: Prompt #16Genre: Fantasy / WitchesDecember 30, 2020Prompt Idea: After centuries of perfecting magic potions, the oldest son decides to launch the family business of magic into the corporate world.Source: thinkwritten.com
Series: Prompts - 90 Challenge [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2052597





	Prompt #16 (90-Prompt Challenge)

The moment James stepped into the laboratory, his chest tightened. He gaped at the miniature cobalt bottles in the thousands lining the shelves in the see-through refrigeration units. He walked down the brightly lit room, eyeing the cold storage units flanking both sides of him. The stacks stretched to the end of the room. 

So it was true. Matthias was manufacturing his potions as pharmaceuticals for distribution.

"He's a fool," James cursed his older brother under his breath. This would lead to catastrophe in so many ways. Magic was unstable. Only a few potions could be bottled and usually for only a little while before it became useless or dangerous. The likelihood the medicine would hurt humans was high. 

Matthias would bring ruin to their family. He was using magic for money. Even the youngest little witch knew the Curse of the Gold Coin in their world. Magic used for direct financial gain was always cursed. Darkness and tragedy always crept back to the user and those they loved. It was a fundamental rule of magic. 

The other Houses of Magic would use Matthias's breach as an excuse to crush their family for good. After years of an uneasy peace, his brother would give the enemy houses a reason to extinguish their House of Ignis from this world for good. The punishment would be harsh and swift. His family would be too weak in allies or resources to survive a war. 

James withdrew his wand, thrusting it above his head. He had to stop Matthias' plan. Ready to slice the air, he stroked downward but felt resistance.

"Not so fast, little brother."


End file.
